Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! The Hero of Kinpoko
is a 2008 anime film. It is the 16th film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released to theatres on April 19, 2008 in Japan. It was released in India on Hungama TV on 26 January 2013 as '''Shin Chan Movie: The Golden Sword'. The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation. The running time is 93 minutes. It grossed about 1.2 billion yen. A sinister force is invading the neighborhood, and Shinnosuke is the only one who notices -- until a kid named Mata appears to help him save the day. Shin-chan succeeded in making his mom buy a latest Action Mask toy sword for him. After they went home, something bizarre happened: his sword turned out as an ordinary bamboo stick. On his way back from kindergarten, Shin-chan saw a black dog which totally looks the same like Shiro. He named it Kuro and persuaded his parents to keep it at home. One day, a beautiful girl Puririn, came to Shin-chan telling him that she needs his help to return video to video shop. He opened the video shop door and that was the door to the dark world! While Shin-chan was about to go toilet in the midnight, a youth named Mata appeared before him. Mata is send to protect Shin-chan, he helped Shin-chan to defeat all kinds of enemies. Nonetheless, stronger enemies are approaching. How is Shin-chan going to save the world? Manga Japan: July 25, 2008 - 978-4-575-83517-5 Plot Dark Lord of the Don Kurai dark world was plotting to try to dominate the human world. You have to know the dark legend of the "Hero" and the darkness Uchiharau as well as the "three treasures" one of which is the "tak of copper" that got stolen. A man who knew the plot of the dark lord is sent to the human world while trying to take the "shield of silver" and "golden spear" treasures of the remaining two. At that time, Shinnosuke is bought the "Action Sword", Action Kamen's new toy, in the department store. When he opened the box back home however, it turned into an action Sword ruler. A few days later, he picked up a black dog that looks exactly like black & white on his way home from kindergarten that he keeps as a pet. He named his new pet dog Kuro, or Black. That night, he met a woman that came to visit the house suddenly to check if there were Puririn around. Shinnosuke, who woke up, goes out with her without being asked because he considers the lady sexy. The identity of Puririn are revealed to be dark men who were sent to the human world. Shinnosuke gets taken by the wiles of the dark which leads him to open the door that connects the human world and Don Kurai. The next day, darkness flows into the human world and the door Shinnosuke opened is gone. A variety of disasters befalls the home field due to the darkness. At this time, a boy named Tami Mata appears in front of Shinnosuke. He says he came to tell of a hero named "Golden Spear" who will protect Shinnosuke. It was Shinnosuke who was determined to fight the dark with Mata, Puririn that learned that Mata appeared gimmick is a trap. The next day at night, Shinnosuke encounters the same man who wanted him to sign an agreement, but Shinnosuke refused to sign it. Characters Mata Tami (Appearance boy) girl who appeared to defend Shinnosuke who became a possession of the spear of gold. I will be able to transform into various objects special ability called "change into". I've found that there is a bulge from the breast of a girl again when you really, Shinnosuke was hit in the chest, but also seems at first glance a boy. I did not even notice because Shinnosuke says "I" itself Mata himself. Shinnosuke asked me why I called it my own, have answered the same "Shin-chan and Ola are saying yourself". It would be changed to be sealed temporarily underlay Puririn was tricked by Shinnosuke in the second half of the story, the resurrection is to break the seal after Shinnosuke world is screwed up. Challenge in the fight against the dark along with the Nohara family knew the situation. When Shinnosuke became the pilot to change into "Shinden" fighter that mimics the "Shinden" local fighter is, we have to shoot down enemy aircraft using the Cobra movement aerial acrobatics. Kuro Mysterious dog appeared in front of Shinnosuke. Fur is black in appearance, but entirely white. I will be picked up by Shinnosuke the place that had been placed in a cardboard box on the street abandoned, kept in the house with the white field. Slightly smaller than the white, the size is in design is in stark contrast with the white from the color of the collar and the new red roof of the hut. Its identity, was wearing a silver shield of Mata's father was sent to earth was transformed. Mack la Kuranosuke He is one of the subordinates of the sweat duct Dark, Men of wind gentleman wearing a top hat. I think it is pretty sneaky sadist from lines in the play. Kept a delay of weasel. Good at making a palindrome to be reading from the same text is also read from top to bottom. Transformed into a plane, but plagued Shinnosuke and also, I was defeated Nerawareru a slight chance. Delay It is a pet weasel Mac. Shinnosuke denied Mack has said is "cute". Puririn-uncock He is one of the subordinates of the sweat duct Dark, busty women as well Admiring Shinnosuke. Shinnosuke use at the beginning of the story, to open the earth and connecting Don Kurai "door of Darkness". But then sealed the Mata trick Shinnosuke, it comes to revive Mata is aware of the truth the next day Shinnosuke. The fight against family field in the second half of the story, and misplaced anger is careful to Hiroshi for or apply makeup while chasing the family in the car, was driving while fiddling with mobile phones, he would hit the wall inadvertently forward. Mata Tabi Mata's father. Are sent to the earth shield of gold and silver pike story at the beginning, it takes the hands of the dark immediately after. Alma Giraud Anime villain coming up in Action Kamen. Equipped with a circular shield, the shield is enough to disable the action beam. Was overthrown by the "Action Sword" new weapon. Gingin The name of the silver shield. I can speak in the tone of the boy. "I" first person when talking. Transformed into a (kuro) black dog, came to the bottom of Shinnosuke after having been sent to earth. Kinkin The name of the golden sword. After coming to Earth was chosen to slip into a toy Shinnosuke "Action Sword" of launch of Action Kamen. Once you purchase the home field, I was transformed into a ruler. I can speak in the tone of the girl. "I" first person when talking. Doudou The name of the copper bell. You can talk to as well as Qin and Gingin, it is a tone transvestite. Ase daku Dark Don King of Kurai. We are bent on the domination of the human world, looking for the spear and shield of gold and silver interfere with that plan. The color of the body is different in the left and right (left is black, white is right). Can be transformed into a figure of the dragon, at the beginning of the story appeared in this figure, multiplied by the hand of Mata Mata Tabi father was sent to Earth the shields of gold and silver spear. Lost to family leave the field that was transformed into a giant robot with the power to confront the Nohara family boarded Don Kurai later in the story, the "change into" fight back even in his dragon. But we are to survive after losing, stop the movement of Hiroshi and Misae Nohara family immediately after came back to the original world, he pounce on Shinnosuke changing to stone again. Split in two by the dark black and white dark confrontation with Shinnosuke that it got the silver spear and shield of gold, then one time has been cut in half with a gold spear. Also afflict Shinnosuke in a showdown of two-to-one, end up trying to jump on each other Aiuchi Shinnosuke, disappeared. Cast * Akiko Yajima - Shinnosuke Nohara * Miki Narahashi - Misae Nohara * Keiji Fujiwara - Hiroshi Nohara * Satomi Kōrogi - Himawari Nohara * Mari Mashiba - Kazama-Kun Shiro * Yui Horie - Mata Tami * Tamao Hayashi - Nene Sakurada * Chie Satō - Bo-chan * Rokurō Naya - Principal teacher * Yumi Takada - Mr. Yoshinaga * Michie Tomizawa - Mr. Matsuzaka * Mitsuru Miyamoto - Makku * Rei Sakuma - Chitai * Takako Honda - Puririn * Tesshō Genda - Action Mask * Etsuko Kozakura - Mimiko * Shōzō Iizuka - Member of Parliament * Chafurin - Razaya Dan * Daisuke Gōri - Bunchou * Takeharu Onishi as Mata Dabi * Takuo Kawamura - Aruma Jiro Staff * Original – Yoshito Usui * Animation Director – Katsunori Hara, Hideo wire shop * Character Design – Shizuka Hayashi, Yoshihiko Takakura, Katsunori Hara, Yuichiro Sueyoshi * Art Director – Akiko Ishida, Ryoko Murakami * Design – Set Masaaki Yuasa * Director of Photography – Toshiyuki Umeda * Color design – Yukiko Nonaka * Edit – Toshihiko Kojima * Clay Animation – Takuya Ishida * Sound Director – Akira Okuma * Music – Megumi grass, Toshiyuki Arakawa, Minoru Maruo * Chief Producer – Hitoshi Motegi, Noboru Sugiyama, Yoko Matsushita, Nakajima Ichi-ki * Director, screenplay and directed – Mitsuru Hongo * Storyboard – Shunsuke Tada, Masato 須間, Masakazu Hashimoto, Mitsuru Hongo * Check – Video Kenji Ohara * Color specification – Kayoko Ebina * Assistant director – Satomi Yuka-ji * Special effects – rich kanba (animation film) * CGI – Takayuki Tsutsumi * CG fighter – Sim image * Cooperation – audio media, because the studio heaven * Cooperation Music – Yuji Saito, Masaru * Producer – Yuki Yoshida, Yasushi Wada, (TV Asahi) Naomi Nishiguchi, (ADK) Rika Tsurusaki, T. Masuo (Futabasha) * Assistant Producer – Toru Osawa positive * Desk – Building Zhi Jia Chonan, Hee 吉 Mabuchi * Production – Shinei video, TV Asahi, ADK, Futabasha Theme Song * Opening Theme – "YURU YURU DE-O!" (Akiko Yajima) Shinnosuke Nohara – song / Takafumi Iwasaki – Arranger / 就 Yasushi Nakamura – composer Mutouyuji / – o Lyrics * Insert song – "Gold, Gold, Money" song / Toshiyuki Arakawa – - composer / Mitsuru Hongo – Lyrics o la Mac Kuranosuke (Mitsuru Miyamoto) * Insert song – "Viva Viva Zunzun gymnastics" song / Toshiyuki Arakawa – - composer / Mitsuru Hongo – o brother song lyrics (Yoshio Kojima) * Insert song – "Dreaming little bird" song / Megumi Little Women – - composer / Mitsuru Hongo – Lyrics o Mata Tami (Yui Horie) * Ending Theme – "Let's go with a popular person!" DJ OZMA – song / Ranmaru stars – Composer DJ OZMA / – Arrangement Lyrics Category:Movie